Weapon Artifacts
Weapon Artifacts are used to boost troops in battle. The Artifacts are crafted, displayed and empowered at the Museum. Benefits Enemy Defender * Enemy Defender Spawn Time Own Defender * Defender Spawn Time Own Troops' Hitpoints * Heavy Infantry Hitpoints * Ranged Infantry Hitpoints * Heavy Cavalry Hitpoints * Raider Hitpoints * Wall Sapper Hitpoints * Supply Vehicle Hitpoints * Ranged Siege Hitpoints * Mortar Troop Hitpoints * Attack Helicopters Hitpoints * Machine Gun Infantry Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * Guerrilla (Commandos) Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * Heavy Tank Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * Bazooka Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * APC Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * Armored Car Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * Tactical Helicopter Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * MRL Hitpoints (6.5 Update) * Fighter Hitpoints * Bomber Hitpoints * Paratroopers (from Transports) Hitpoints * General's Hitpoints Own Troops' Damage / Healing * Heavy Infantry Damage * Ranged Infantry Damage * Heavy Cavalry Damage * Raider Damage * Wall Sapper Damage * Supply Vehicle Healing * Ranged Siege Damage * Mortar Troop Damage * Attack Helicopters Damage * Machine Gun Infantry Damage (6.5 Update) * Guerrilla (Commandos) Damage (6.5 Update) * Heavy Tank Damage (6.5 Update) * Bazooka Damage (6.5 Update) * APC Damage (6.5 Update) * Armored Car Damage (6.5 Update) * Tactical Helicopter Healing (6.5 Update) * MRL Damage (6.5 Update) * Fighter Damage * Bomber Damage * Paratroopers (from Transports) Damage * General's Damage Historical Descriptions Europe Dagger |-|Level 1= Pugio Dagger Like the gladius, the Roman pugio dagger was descended from an Iberian model. On the battlefield, it was used for extreme close quarters combat and as a backup to the main sword. Officers carried ornate versions to denote rank and status. The weapon was also used for rituals as well as less official endeavors: pugio daggers inflicted the twenty-three stab wounds that killed Julius Caesar. Brutus' Dagger Marcus Junius Brutus was descended from Lucius Junius Brutus, who overthrew the last king of Rome. By aiding the assassination of his friend Julius Caesar, Marcus tried to save the republic his ancestor had founded. He is the addressee of the famous (if apocryphal) Shakespearean line 'Et tu, Brute?’ Like the gladius, the Roman pugio dagger was descended from an Iberian model. On the battlefield, it was used for extreme close quarters combat and as a backup to the main sword. Officers carried ornate versions to denote rank and status. The weapon was also used for rituals as well as less official endeavors: pugio daggers inflicted the twenty-three stab wounds that killed Julius Caesar. Gladius |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Gladius Gladius' is simply the Latin word for sword. The famous weapon of Roman legionary infantry was technically called the gladius hispaniensis, or 'Spanish sword,’ as it was originally used by Iberian tribes. The legions adopted it after witnessing its effectiveness during the Punic Wars. The short blade of the gladius could be used for both cutting and thrusting attacks. Spartacus's Gladius In 73 BCE, the Thracian gladiator Spartacus led a massive slave revolt against the Roman Republic known as the Third Servile War. His roving band of over 100,000 escaped slaves held out for two years but were ultimately defeated by the wealthy general Crassus, later a member of the First Triumvirate. Gladius' is simply the Latin word for sword. The famous weapon of Roman legionary infantry was technically called the gladius hispaniensis, or 'Spanish sword,’ as it was originally used by Iberian tribes. The legions adopted it after witnessing its effectiveness during the Punic Wars. The short blade of the gladius could be used for both cutting and thrusting attacks. Sword (Macedon) |-|Level 1= colour]] |-|Level 2= Kopis Sword The kopis was a type of Greek short sword whose curved blade made it suitable for cavalry use. Though the first choice of hoplite infantry was the dory spear, they too sometimes carried a kopis for close quarters. The hacking wounds inflicted by the kopis were considered especially nasty compared to those from typical straight blades. Alexander's Sword Alexander III of Macedon, or Alexander the Great, was one of the most brilliant generals of all time. He conquered Achaemenid Persia Without losing a single battle. Though his empire collapsed after his death, he left an enormous legacy, founding cities and spreading Greek culture from Egypt to Central Asia. The kopis was a type of Greek short sword whose curved blade made it suitable for cavalry use. Though the first choice of hoplite infantry was the dory spear, they too sometimes carried a kopis for close quarters. The hacking wounds inflicted by the kopis were considered especially nasty compared to those from typical straight blades. Sword (Scotland) |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Claymore Sword Great skill and physical prowess were required to wield the claymore, a Scottish two-handed sword whose heyday was the 16th century. This prestigious weapon was associated with highlander nobles and gallowglass mercenaries. One standard feature was the ricasso, an unsharpened length of blade directly above the crossguard that could be used as a secondary grip for greater control in close quarters. Sir William Wallace's Sword In 1296, England's Edward I deposed Scotland's weak king John de Balliol and declared himself its ruler. William Wallace began leading the Scottish resistance the next year, smashing a larger English army at the Battle of Stirling Bridge. Despite his subsequent defeat at Falkirk, Wallace remains a national hero. Great skill and physical prowess were required to wield the claymore, a Scottish two-handed sword whose heyday was the 16th century. This prestigious weapon was associated with highlander nobles and gallowglass mercenaries. One standard feature was the ricasso, an unsharpened length of blade directly above the crossguard that could be used as a secondary grip for greater control in close quarters. Mace |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Flanged Mace Maces are simply clubs with a heavy head on one end. Their venerable lineage stretches back to ancient Egypt, where pharaohs were often depicted using one to smite their foes. The mace was improved during the High Middle Ages with the development of flanges. These were protrusions that focused the already devastating force of the blow, amplifying the weapon's inherent knack for crushing armored opponents. Sir John Hawkwood's Mace John Hawkwood likely earned his knighthood as a longbow captain in the Hundred Years War, fighting at the crucial English victories of Crecy and Poitiers. He later led a feared mercenary band called the White Company in Italy. One of the greatest military minds of his age, he died a rich man after a storied career. Maces are simply clubs with a heavy head on one end. Their venerable lineage stretches back to ancient Egypt, where pharaohs were often depicted using one to smite their foes. The mace was improved during the High Middle Ages with the development of flanges. These were protrusions that focused the already devastating force of the blow, amplifying the weapon's inherent knack for crushing armored opponents. Stiletto |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Stiletto Stilettos were developed in early Renaissance Italy. While they lacked a cutting edge, their slim profiles and extremely sharp points let them pass through narrow gaps in armor to inflict deep wounds. The stiletto was popular among knights, who used them to finish off fallen enemies. Assassins also valued them for their small size and lethality. Today, the term is often applied to Italian-made switchblades. Caterina Sforza's Stiletto The Italian noblewoman Caterina Sforza was famous for her ferocity. In 1484, she briefly seized the papal citadel of Castel Sant'Angelo while seven months pregnant. Later, bearing her own weapons and armor, she led a spirited siege defense against Cesare Borgia's superior forces, refusing all offers of peace. Stilettos were developed in early Renaissance Italy. While they lacked a cutting edge, their slim profiles and extremely sharp points let them pass through narrow gaps in armor to inflict deep wounds. The stiletto was popular among knights, who used them to finish off fallen enemies. Assassins also valued them for their small size and lethality. Today, the term is often applied to Italian-made switchblades. Arbalest |-|Level 1= Arbalest The arbalest is a large European heavy crossbow with a steel 'prod' or bow section. Its draw weight was too high for the string to be pulled back or 'spanned' by hand, so this process required the use of a dedicated mechanism. Crossbowmen often took cover behind huge body-sized shields called pavises while spanning. In exchange for all this trouble, the arbalest provided immense power and range. Andrea Doria's Arbalest Born a Genoese aristocrat but orphaned young, Andrea Doria fought as a mercenary for clients including the pope, the king of France, and the Holy Roman Emperor. He ousted the French from Genoa in 1528 and led the city's new republic until he died. A master admiral, he commanded fleets well into his eighties. The arbalest is a large European heavy crossbow with a steel 'prod' or bow section. Its draw weight was too high for the string to be pulled back or 'spanned' by hand, so this process required the use of a dedicated mechanism. Crossbowmen often took cover behind huge body-sized shields called pavises while spanning. In exchange for all this trouble, the arbalest provided immense power and range. Shield (Rome) |-|Level 1= Scutum Shield Roman infantry wielded the convex rectangular shield called the scutum for about five centuries. To weather missile fire, legionaries could form a tightly packed formation called the testudo or 'tortoise' that allowed their shields to protect them from above and on all sides. However, this did make them vulnerable to heavy cavalry charges, as shown by their defeat at Carrhae in 53 BCE. Sulla's Shield The oligarchic Roman general Lucius Cornelius Sulla fought prominently in several wars, beating enemies like the fearsome King Mithridates. In 82 BCE, Sulla defeated his populist rival Gaius Marius and seized power in Rome. He then killed thousands of Marius' supporters in a series of brutal proscriptions. Roman infantry wielded the convex rectangular shield called the scutum for about five centuries. To weather missile fire, legionaries could form a tightly packed formation called the testudo or 'tortoise' that allowed their shields to protect them from above and on all sides. However, this did make them vulnerable to heavy cavalry charges, as shown by their defeat at Carrhae in 53 BCE. Asia Sword (China) |-|Level 1= Dao Sword The Chinese word 'dao' can refer to a single-edged blade of any length, from a small knife to a huge sword. As a chopping weapon, the dao was considered much simpler to learn than the jian (double-edged straight sword). It has therefore been popular with common infantry since ancient times. However, it is also one of the four traditional weapons of Chinese martial arts and can be wielded with great skill. Ching Shih's Sword - Sai Sai |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Sai are short three-pronged weapons most associated with Okinawan martial arts. They are wielded in pairs, often as non-lethal defensive weapons for police forces. As such, their edges and points are blunted, and they are used more like batons than daggers. While the central prong can be used for thrusting attacks, strikes with the handle and side prongs are more common. Chatan Yara's Sai - Kusarigama |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Kusarigama The kusarigama is a Japanese compound weapon consisting of a heavy weight attached to a sickle by a chain or rope. The wielder swings the weight around in a looping motion, then either strikes the opponent with it or wraps the chain around their weapon before closing in for the kill. While difficult to master and impractical in a tightly packed battleline, the kusarigama's dynamic fighting style made it deadly in a duel. Shushido's Kusarigama Miyamoto Musashi, perhaps the greatest of all Japanese swordsmen, is said to have killed a kusarigama specialist named Shishido in a duel. Musashi allegedly baffled his opponent by adopting an unorthodox guard position, then hurled his short sword into Shishido's chest and cut him down with his long sword. The kusarigama is a Japanese compound weapon consisting of a heavy weight attached to a sickle by a chain or rope. The wielder swings the weight around in a looping motion, then either strikes the opponent with it or wraps the chain around their weapon before closing in for the kill. While difficult to master and impractical in a tightly packed battleline, the kusarigama's dynamic fighting style made it deadly in a duel. Crossbow |-|Level 1= Chu Ko Nu Crossbow The crossbow was invented in or around ancient China. Though it achieved a fearsome reputation, its low rate of fire left the user vulnerable. The repeating crossbow or chu ko nu was invented to circumvent this weakness, laying down a withering volley of fire at the cost of power and accuracy. They were so effective that Chinese soldiers continued to wield them as late as the Boxer Rebellion in 1900. Zhuge Liang's Crossbow Zhuge Liang was a Chinese inventor, strategist, and politician in the short-lived Shu Han state. Among his many accomplishments, he improved the chu ko nu repeating crossbow. Later fiction like the Romance of the Three Kingdoms assigns him magical powers, no doubt due to his nearly supernatural cleverness. The crossbow was invented in or around ancient China. Though it achieved a fearsome reputation, its low rate of fire left the user vulnerable. The repeating crossbow or chu ko nu was invented to circumvent this weakness, laying down a withering volley of fire at the cost of power and accuracy. They were so effective that Chinese soldiers continued to wield them as late as the Boxer Rebellion in 1900. Africa Blade |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Sickle Blade The Sickle Blade, or Ngulu, is an iconic weapon used by the Ngombe tribe of the Democratic Republic of the Congo. It has an asymmetrical iron blade with a wooden handle. The Ngombe are primarily a hunter-gatherer people, with a large portion of their diet subsisting of fish, monkey, duck, and grains such as rice and maize. There are about 150,000 people that speak the Ngombe language. Knife |-|Level 1= Mangebetu Knife The Mangebetu tribe currently lives in the Democratic Republic of Congo, but may have originated from an area in present-day Sudan. They are famous for the practice of Lipombo: the practice of head elongation using cloth wrapped around the head from early childhood. Although the practice has declined since the 20th century, it has been immortalized in the art of the Mangebetu people. Nabiembali's Knife Nabiembali was a leader of the Mangebetu in the early 1800s. He famously took a group of warriors and conquered neighboring tribes in the area to form his kingdom. He fortified his control over these conquered tribes by marrying a woman from each tribe, thus creating an alliance. This practice helped him extend his control, but eventually backfired when his sons wanted more power over their respective tribes and rose up against Nabiembali. The Mangebetu tribe currently lives in the Democratic Republic of Congo, but may have originated from an area in present-day Sudan. They are famous for the practice of Lipombo: the practice of head elongation using cloth wrapped around the head from early childhood. Although the practice has declined since the 20th century, it has been immortalized in the art of the Mangebetu people. Dagger |-|Level 1= Hunga Munga This weapon features many blades with multiple cutting surfaces. The dagger was used throughout Central and Southern Africa, but is attributed mainly to the Mangbetu people. The weapon was used in close quarters combat, but also functioned as a throwing weapon. When thrown, the weapon would turn end over end and inflict deep wounds upon its target. Shield (Africa) |-|Level 1= Songye Shield Shields in Africa had many purposes and weren’t just used for defense. Their coloring and design were used to call out the importance and rank of the bearer. They were also used to help differentiate tribes, somewhat like flags or banners. Songye shields were crafted from a single piece of wood and were usually highly decorated with multiple colors and shapes. The shields also commonly featured a face or mask in the center of the shield. Kongolo's Shield The histories of the Songye and the Luba people are closely interwoven and can be traced back to a leader named Kongolo. Kongolo was reportedly a Songye warrior that left his people to found his capital, Mwibele, and became the first king of the Luba Empire. His reign ended when his nephew, Kalala, rose up and killed him in battle. Shields in Africa had many purposes and weren’t just used for defense. Their coloring and design were used to call out the importance and rank of the bearer. They were also used to help differentiate tribes, somewhat like flags or banners. Songye shields were crafted from a single piece of wood and were usually highly decorated with multiple colors and shapes. The shields also commonly featured a face or mask in the center of the shield. America Hatchet |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Hatchet Native American hatchets, often called tomahawks, were originally created by the Algonquin peoples in pre-Columbian America. These hatchets came in a large variety of shapes and sizes and were used in hand-to-hand combat. Early tomahawks were comprised of shaped stones or bones that were strapped to wooden handles via strips of animal hide. Once trading with Europeans became common, Native Americans began fitting metal axe heads to their tomahawks. Geronimo's Hatchet Geronimo was an Apache leader who was known just as well for his legendary skills in warfare as he was for his daring escapes from captivity. Tales of Geronimo’s escapades during the Apache-Mexican and Apache-United States conflicts gave rise to many Apache people believing that he had supernatural powers to see the future. Geronimo spent over 30 years fighting and was one of the last Native American warriors to fight against United States occupation. Native American hatchets, often called tomahawks, were originally created by the Algonquin peoples in pre-Columbian America. These hatchets came in a large variety of shapes and sizes and were used in hand-to-hand combat. Early tomahawks were comprised of shaped stones or bones that were strapped to wooden handles via strips of animal hide. Once trading with Europeans became common, Native Americans began fitting metal axe heads to their tomahawks. 'Macuahuitl' |-|Level 1= 'Macuahuitl' The Macuahuitl is a large Aztec club with blades surrounding its edges. The club's prismatic blades were most commonly made from extremely sharp volcanic glass that was capable of being sharper than steel. Reports from several Spanish conquistadors detail this weapon's extraordinary ability to kill with a single blow 'Cuauhtémoc's Macahuitl' Cuauhtémoc was the last Tlatoani, or emperor, of the Aztec empire. Cuauhtémoc fought valiantly against the Spanish invaders, using innovative defensive tactics and even rallying local men and women to fight back. Eventually Cuauhtémoc was captured by Spanish conquistador Hernan Cortés, who had briefly ruled the Aztec people by manipulating their previous ruler Moctezuma. Cuauhtémoc was allowed to hold his position as Tlatoani until his death in 1525. The Macuahuitl is a large Aztec club with blades surrounding its edges. The club’s prismatic blades were most commonly made from extremely sharp volcanic glass that was capable of being sharper than steel. Reports from several Spanish conquistadors detail this weapon’s extraordinary ability to kill with a single blow. Club |-|Level 1= Horn Club Clubs were a common weapon for many Native American tribes. War clubs came in a large variety of shapes and sizes, with some tribes attaching animal horns or jawbones to the ends to make them even more effective striking weapons. Even after firearms had become commonplace, specially crafted ‘gunstock clubs’ were still carried into battle, which resembled rifle stocks with large blades affixed to the ends. Sitting Bull's Horn Club Sitting Bull was a leader to the Lakota people and fought alongside Red Cloud during Red Cloud’s War. For over a decade, Sitting Bull fought against the United States and was responsible for lieutenant Colonel Custer’s defeat at the Battle of Little Bighorn. In his later years, long after his eventual defeat, he performed with Buffalo Bill’s Wild West show, where he was known to give much of his money away to the homeless and needy. Clubs were a common weapon for many Native American tribes. War clubs came in a large variety of shapes and sizes, with some tribes attaching animal horns or jawbones to the ends to make them even more effective striking weapons. Even after firearms had become commonplace, specially crafted ‘gunstock clubs’ were still carried into battle, which resembled rifle stocks with large blades affixed to the ends. Bow |-|Level 1= |-|Level 2= Native American's Bow Bow and arrows were common tools used by the Native American people for both hunting and fighting. Early arrowheads made from sharp stones were attached to the ends of arrows to make them more lethal. Native Americans were often trained to use the bow and arrow at a very young age. In his book ‘My People the Sioux,’ Luther Standing Bear wrote, ‘The first gift I received from my father was a bow and arrows... That bow and arrows was the beginning of my Indian training. It was to be my weapon in war, and was to get my food for me. I always kept it near me.’ Satanta's Bow Satanta was the last war chief of the Kiowa tribe. Satanta’s greatest victory was at the First Battle of Adobe Walls, where he battled against the United States Army and famously used a stolen federal bugle to confuse enemy cavalry. His prowess as a warrior was equally matched by his skill as a public speaker. Satanta used his speaking abilities to help negotiate several peace treaties with the United States government. Bow and arrows were common tools used by the Native American people for both hunting and fighting. Early arrowheads made from sharp stones were attached to the ends of arrows to make them more lethal. Native Americans were often trained to use the bow and arrow at a very young age. In his book ‘My People the Sioux,’ Luther Standing Bear wrote, ‘The first gift I received from my father was a bow and arrows... That bow and arrows was the beginning of my Indian training. It was to be my weapon in war, and was to get my food for me. I always kept it near me.’ Shield (America) |-|Level 1= Native American's Shield Native Americans typically had two kinds of shields that they would carry into combat: a war shield and a medicine shield. A war shield would be made of leather that was smoked and hardened with glue. These were light shields used to deflect arrows and spears. Medicine shields, however, were used to protect a warrior's spirit. These shields were decorated with eagle feathers, bear pelts, or enemy scalps to show that this warrior was experienced and to help give them a connection to their spirit animal. Iron Jacket's Shield Iron Jacket was both a war chief and the chief of the Comanche tribe. Iron Jacket likely received his name due to Spanish coat of mail that he would wear into battle. His mail protected him from most light gunfire, which made many Comanche believe that he had the power to blow bullets away with his breath. Chief Iron Jacket spent his whole life as a warrior and died on the battlefield at the age of 68. Native Americans typically had two kinds of shields that they would carry into combat: a war shield and a medicine shield. A war shield would be made of leather that was smoked and hardened with glue. These were light shields used to deflect arrows and spears. Medicine shields, however, were used to protect a warrior's spirit. These shields were decorated with eagle feathers, bear pelts, or enemy scalps to show that this warrior was experienced and to help give them a connection to their spirit animal. Category:Museum Category:Artifact